


信賴

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark Monkey D. Luffy, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 剛加入草帽一行的香吉士，為自身所見疑惑不已......Ps. 本作時間點為惡龍篇的草帽海賊團





	信賴

（POV 香吉士）

撂下狠話的娜美小姐，氣沖沖地跑走了。

始作俑者的那傢伙，現在還自顧自地躺在地上呼呼大睡著。

這讓我想起了一路上困擾著我的那個問題。

我覺得，蒙其‧D‧魯夫真是個令人難以理解的生物。

說『難以理解』或許不全然正確，因為那傢伙的所作所為，看起來就不是深思熟慮後的產物，而是『本能』。

聽起來好像沒什麼複雜之處，可是難就難在這裡。

正因為是『本能』，所以更加難以預測。

綠毛劍士他們好像已經習以為常了，但對剛加入的我而言，不知道為什麼，這令我很不安。

船被偷走，夥伴被殺。

都已經遭到這麼明顯的背叛了，為什麼還要追來這裡？

為什麼還能夠繼續『相信』呢？

就像沒有結果的搭訕一樣，換做是我，在被對方不留餘地的拒絕之前，我一定先離開。

明哲保身也好，沒勇氣面對現實也罷，不管怎麼說，難道要等別人一巴掌賞過來，順便附贈一句「色狼！」才死心嗎？

男人的尊嚴一旦受損，就什麼都沒有了。

死纏爛打，哀求對方回心轉意，身為男人沒有比這更低劣更可恥的了。

既然如此，為什麼？

航海士到處都有；美女雖然稀少，卻也不至於瀕臨絕種。

這麼執著於一個背叛自己的人，究竟是為了什麼？

『友情』？

『信賴』？

『除了她，我不要別人當航海士』的『任性』？

這些東西，和尊嚴相比，真有那麼重要嗎？

那傢伙的想法，我實在無法理解。

*****

（POV 魯夫）

  
海藍色的疑惑眼神一直停留在我身上。

如果我不起來，這漿糊般的粘稠視線恐怕還會繼續下去吧？

真是個麻煩的人哪！香吉士那傢伙。

抬手遮住刺眼的陽光，他起身走了過來，我瞇眼凝視著那比陽光更刺眼的閃亮金髮。

「你醒了？」

「嗯。」我說。

「有件事我一直很想問你。」

「哦？」

「就算發生這麼多事，你還是執意要把娜美小姐帶回來？」

啊～啊，果然問了。藏不住話的個性，真單純。

「不行嗎？」我理直氣壯地回答。

他瞄了我一眼。

「沒什麼不行啊！我只是覺得奇怪，娜美小姐都那麼說了，你為什麼還不死心？……如此而已。」

「管她怎麼說，反正我已經認定她是我的夥伴就對了。」

「簡而言之就是任性嘛……」他喃喃自語。

「要你管。」

嘟嘴故作生氣狀，比裝出白痴的燦爛笑臉更容易。

「沒關係，這樣也好。」

他釋懷似地重重嘆了口氣，輕鬆地聳聳肩。

「這樣我上這艘船 99.99% 的目的就不會落空了。」

真夠敷衍的一句話。儘管如此……

「……色廚子。」

身為一個演員，戲總還是得圓下去的。

「總比乳臭未乾沒有女人緣的小鬼好。」

他轉過身，瀟灑地擺擺手，邁出步伐。

我凝視著他那黑色的單薄背影。

如果讓這傢伙知道了事實，他會是個什麼樣的表情呢？

錯愕？震驚？難以置信？

或者只是沉下一張臉，讓那原本已夠捲曲的眉毛更加糾結在一起？

想到那滑稽的場面，我忍不住輕笑出聲。

看在你為了這種無聊問題絞盡腦汁的份上，我就可憐可憐你吧！

其實根本用不著那麼費心思考的，香吉士。

我之所以這麼堅持，當然不只是因為『任性』而已。

知道嗎？『信賴』其實是最廉價而有效的無形枷鎖。

只要你們感受到我的『信賴』，不想有負於我的『信賴』，

你們就註定一輩子別想從我身邊逃開。

就是這麼簡單，懂了嗎？

我新來的，親愛的『夥伴』……

《全 文 完》

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次沒先寫稿，直接在電腦上打成的小說。   
> 篇幅很短，因為之前寫了長篇的疲勞尚未復原之故。還請見諒。 
> 
> 這是為船長祭略盡棉薄之力的小作品。僅以此篇，向鬼畜攻王船長大人致敬。 
> 
> 生日快樂！   
> 今後也請您照樣不為一切所絆，勇往直前吧！！
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
